


Truth Or Friggin’ Dare

by SpaceAceGroove



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, I’m pretending they live together in a mansion stfu, M/M, Truth or Dare, nothing more to it, won’t spoil with tags, you’ll have to read it to see what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceGroove/pseuds/SpaceAceGroove
Summary: You play Truth or Dare with the gang.





	Truth Or Friggin’ Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I know, super cliche, but at least I posted, right?

The boredom was setting in, just sitting there in the KISS mansion living room, sprawled our starfish style on the couch. One minute, silence, the next, Peter yells.

”Why the fuck is it so boring right now?” He whines.

”I don’t know.” You respond lackadaisically.

Paul was the next to speak up. “How ‘bout we play a little truth or dare? With us, it’s bound to be interesting.”

”You have a point. Let’s call Gene in here. Angel Face, will you do the honors?” Your gorgeous boyfriend, Ace asked.

”With pleasure.” You respond sarcastically. You sucked in a large breath; “GENE!!! GET YOUR FAT DEMONIC ASS IN HERE!!!” You belted.

You heard several things falling over, most likely including himself, from upstairs where said motherfucker was. You heard the most dramatically loud stomps coming down the stairs. He walked in the room and glared at you.

”What the fuck do you want?! I was in the middle of something!” Gene said exasperatedly.

In complete contrast to the previous yelling, you sweetly said,

“We’re playing truth or dare, come sit!” 

He sighed and sat down, and you and Ace joined them all on the floor, with you on his lap.

”I’ll go first.” Said Paul. He thought for a moment, before continuing, “Peter, truth or dare.”

”Truth.” He responded smugly, determined not to embarrass himself with a silly dare. However, a smirk only grew on Paul’s face.

”Is it true that you have a foot fetish?”

Peter sighed before responding, “Yes, I have a foot fetish.” All the boys grinned victoriously before continuing.

Gene stared directly at you in the hopes of getting revenge for interrupting whatever he was doing.

”(Name), truth or dare.”

”Dare.” You answered with eyes that said ‘fuck you, you’ll never embarrass me.’

”I dare you to take your bra off for the rest of the night.”

All of them made unsure noises, not expecting you to do it.

”Okay.” You said casually, reaching behind you to undo the clasp and let it slide down your arms. You reached into your shirt, and took it out.

”Done.” You said, dropping it to the floor next to you. They just stared at you with disbelief and you stared back confidently until you felt Ace’s fingers pinch a nipple, causing you to whimper.

”Ace! Not now, Jesus Christ, stop it!” 

“Guess it’s my turn. Paul, I dare you to let Gene lick your neck for 2 minutes straight!” Said Ace.

Paul’s eyes bulged, watching Gene make his way over to him.

”Oh fuck.” Was what he said before Gene swooped down and licked a long stripe from his collar bone, to below his ear causing Paul to let out a small whine. Gene switched between licking in stripes and making designs with his tongue, and flat out lapping at Paul’s neck. Gene then licked around the shell of his ear, and moving down back to his collar bone, and down to his chest where he teased a nipple.

”Times up.” Said Peter. All eyes were on them, the tent in Paul’s pants made his enjoyment of the act obvious. His eyes seemed a bit hazy, too, as Gene pulled away but only to now sit behind him and continue to lick and kiss his neck for the rest of the game. Peter was the next to go. 

“Ace, truth or dare.”

”Truth.” Ace said cockily.

”Is it true that you’re the bottom in the sheets?” Peter asked.

”No, actually, (Name) is very into being submissive and she loves it when I tie her up and tease her, and she especially likes it when I-“ he was cut off when you started hitting him the best you could from your position.

”Stop it! Stop talking about that! A simple yes or no would suffice.” He tried to apologize between his fits of laughter, but he could barely get anything out. The rest of them were also snickering.

”Alright, my turn.” Said Paul.

”Gene, truth or dare.”

”Dare.” He said.

”I dare you to prank call a random person, and pretend you’re jerking off.”

Gene got his cell from his pocket, and typed in *67 before typing in a random number. The call was answered and was put of speaker.

”Hello, this is Slash. Who is this? Izzy, did you get a new number?” Was the only thing he could say before Gene started moaning pornographically. He did little moans, big moans, sexy moans, downright filthy moans. 

“Dude, I think you have the wrong number. Wait a second, I know that voice anywhere. Gene Simmons?!”

He signed exasperatedly and answered.

”Yes this is Gene Simmons. Sorry about that, me and the band are playing truth or dare.”

”No no, it’s fine! It’s an honor to meet you! Have you heard of my band, we’re a bit new and I wouldn’t expect you to, but we’ve been playing quite a bit on the Strip and we’d be honored if you could come to the show or something this Friday at 8.”

”Yeah sure! That sounds fun, I’ll bring the rest of them, too.”

”Great, my friend Steven is a huge fan. I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you.”

”You too. Bye.”

The phone hung up and we just stared at him a bit.

”What? He’s a fan and a fellow musician.” He defended.

”Alrighty then...” Said Ace.

”(Name), truth or dare.” Asked Gene.

”Dare.”

”I dare you to wear a vibrator for the rest of the game, and let Ace have the remote.”

You blushed profusely, muttering something about “horny bastards...” before going and putting it on in your room, and handing the remote to Ace. They all watched your reaction as Ace turned up the vibrator to the first setting. Your eyes were lidded heavily and you attempted to control your breathing, as you squirm a little on Ace’s lap. You felt Ace reach a hand up as he palmed your breast and sucked a mark into your neck gently.

It seemed at this point the game was pretty much over, and all the boys wanted to do was watch you get off. You were breathing a bit heavily as you felt the light buzzing on your clit and inside you. Ace turned the vibrator up three clicks, causing you to moan and wriggle around in his lap. He draped an arm over your waist to steady you, as your hips lightly bucked every once in a while trying to get closer to the vibrations. He turned it up again, and you felt all their eyes on you as you moaned once again, grinding back into Ace’s crotch. You just now noticed you weren’t the only one moaning, as Gene was palming Paul’s dick through his pants. That only seemed to make the situation hotter.

”You’re being such a good girl for me Babygirl.” Ace breathed out onto your neck. He turned up the vibrations only to have you cum immediately. He turned off the vibrations and you leaned back against him in the afterglow, feeling him draw invisible patterns on your stomach.

You didn’t notice it before but now you were the only ones left in the living room, Peter must have left halfway through and Paul and Gene must have needed their own room.

”Well I think that was a great game. For me, at least. Turned out pretty good for Paul and Gene, too, though.”

Ace let out his signature laugh.

”Wanna go get some ice cream or something?” He asked.

”Sure. I live for sweet things after cumming.” You replied sarcastically. He laughed again as you put your bra back on.

You both left the house walking to the city to your favorite ice cream parlor.


End file.
